The Two of Us: Redone
by nudgebeast
Summary: A complete over haul of my most popular story, The Two of Us. Set in The Last of Us world. Jeremy, an 18 year old human male and Kate, a 19 year old anthromorphic wolf female meet under strenuous circumstances. Through hardships and challenges they become more then just friends as they try to survive in this post-apocalyptic world. Please review, fav, and follow, criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Everybody! It's a been a long while since I last updated, and mostly writing block is to blame for that one. Anyway, I have recently decided to go back and re-play the Last of Us. And because of this, I instantly thought of my story, The Two of Us. This story, while not having the most favorites and follows (mostly because It was absolute shit) it still has the most chapters, the most words, and it was the first ever story I really wrote. So, with that being said, I have decided to revisit and re-write The Two of Us. The original will stay up, mostly so I can see myself how much ive changed. If you enjoy, please make sure to Fav and Follow this, as well as drop a review. Without further ado, enjoy! (This is not a Humphrey/Kate story. This is a story between Kate and a OC, and it is anthro + Human)**

A small pocket flashlight shone around frantically, noticeably lighting up the dark, cracked asphalt between broken down cars and freshly mutilated bodies. Heavy drops of rain fell forcefully onto the ground below, mixing with the blood as it did. The clouds blacked out the already dark night sky, making the flashlights of searching parties and the occasional burst of gunfire the only noticeable luminance, while hulking skyscrapers towered on either side of the street, observing the firefights occurring on the streets below. Just as they had observed the fall of humans just twenty years prior. The result of a medical experiment gone wrong, turning the population that once walked the halls of those very skyscrapers into cannibalistic, deranged creatures. Cities, like the one that housed these unfathomably tall buildings, were hit the hardest. Naturally, this gave birth to the hardest survivors, the most brutal people, who would do absolutely anything to survive. These people would come to form groups hundreds or even thousands in number, who would come to control the cities, making them their home. With such a dependency on raiding because of the lack of materials in an already scavenged city, these groups would come to be extremely hostile and extremely loyal to their group. A common name was placed around these people. They were called Hunters.

And that was exactly what Jeremy had found himself up against. His small clique thirty strong had wandered into the downtown sector of Pittsburgh, completely desperate and willing to risk everything because of the hunger ensuing the group. While looting the small remains of a department store, the group were thrown into a gun fight with the Hunters. The group had retreated out the back door, but they were deep in Hunter territory. A chase had gone on for better part of the day, with Jeremy's group losing people along the way. The Hunters had finally cornered them, and the only means of retreat was into a dark, destroyed building so high it hovered menacingly above Jeremy when they're group reached it. Just because the cities had become the almost rightful territory of the Hunters, that didn't mean they were clear of infected. Large buildings like this were the perfect place for remaining infected to be. This posed the same threat the Hunters did, so Jeremy's group devised a plan.

With what little time they had, Jeremy and a few other men pushed a few broken-down cars into a defensive formation around the entrance to the door, creating as much cover as possible. Only eight men, Jeremy included, were tasked to defend the door way. The better part of the group, thirteen strong, were to delve into the building. Five men lead the way, while behind them were the remaining women and children. Just as the group disappeared behind the first shadow of the building, the Hunters found their location. For what seemed the millionth time, Jeremy crouched behind cover as bullets pounded against the rusted metal of the cars in between them. The seven men around him followed suit as the storm of bullets got more server as more Hunters started to show up. The eight of them looked back and forth between each other, silently waiting for the first brave soul to peek up and retaliate, and for a good minute, no one did. When a time finally hit that the wave of bullets was at its least intense, probably due to the necessity of reloading, Jeremy decided to put his neck on the line and be the inspiring touch they needed to get the men up and firing.

Jeremy quickly launched his head above the trunk a car, orange with rust, and set his eyes down the sightline on his barrel. He didn't really aim to much, he just clenched the trigger a couple of times, feeling his rifle eagerly kick back with each bullet spewed from his gun. He put five rounds down range, but he only heard one cry of pain. However, this still was enough to get the other men around him up and shooting. Casings of the bullets being fired fell to the asphalt in unison with the heavy drops of rain that continued to coat the city. Jeremy's detachment was now spraying their own wall of fire. It was short lived however as a man to Jeremy's right was struck. A wail of pain escaped him before he tumbled backwards and eclipsing the very bullets casings he had just produced. The men saw this and retreated to cover, allowing the Hunters to once again gain the suppressive advantage. Jeremy dropped his rifle and gripped the downed man by the shoulders. He knew him, just like he knew everyone in the group. His name was Craig. Craig was only two years older than Jeremy, being born the same year that humans went into near extinction. His left cheek was almost completely gone, a huge gaping hole going straight through it and out the other cheek. A man to his left asked a question, having to scream just for his voice to be heard over the constant eruption of bullets. "Is he alive?" the man asked.

Jeremy placed his index and middle finger to Craig's wrist and neck. The constant pulsing of a heart beat greeted him. At least he knew that Craig wasn't dead, he sure as hell wasn't awake though. Jeremy turned and nodded, not even attempting to yell back a response. He and another man lifted Craig against the car he was already behind and proceeded to get back into their positions of cover. "Alright" called the man that had asked of Craig's status. "Next time the lot of them reload, we peak back over cover and do the same thing. We have to give the others time to traverse the building."

Everyone agreed even if it was unspoken and waited for the man's signal, crouching ever lower to avoid the rushing stream of bullets. Before the signal could be given another wail of pain erupted from behind the protective barrier of vehicles. Turning to his left, Jeremy saw a man fall to the ground, clutching the side of his stomach. Just as he reached the ground, the door he was taking cover behind started to pop as bullets started to break their way through. The man had been shot through the car. To Jeremy's right the same exact thing happened to another man. Jeremy grabbed Craig's shoulder and flung him back to the soaked street he was just on, following suit. Most of the remaining men had the senses to get low, and one even ran back to the doors of the building. Jeremy kept his hand on Craig while he looked towards the man who was supposed to give the signal. "We need to back up to the door" he shouted.

"What about Craig" asked Jeremy as he sunk lower to the ground when more bullets came over his head. "Leave him" came the man's quick response. Jeremy shook his head. "We can't just leave him. Someone needs to help me carry him back to the door, no man left behind." The man's mood quickly and noticeably changed to angry. "This isn't some fucking movie kid, people die and people get left behind, it's the nature of things. Trying to get Craig out of here just increases our chances of dying with him."

"He's right" spoke up another. Jeremy shook his head distastefully. He didn't like leaving him, especially when he was still alive. But if nobody was going to assist him in carrying Craig back, he couldn't have done it himself. "Fine" he shouted back, refusing to say any further. The man to give the signal before now went to give it again. At the time of least intense from the wall of bullets, the men remaining by the car shot up and ran, the one man already at the door providing covering fire. Another got shot on his way to the door, which only left Jeremy, the man at the door, and the man giving the signals. The first was named Mark. He was an older man, around forty years old. Jeremy had never really conversed with him, and the same went for the other. His name was Mitch, and he was even older than Mark, clocking in at forty-seven years of age. Jeremy felt out of place with the two older men, being only eighteen himself. He slid behind the cover of a receptionist desk in the main lobby, the two older men also taking cover in the lobby.

"What do we do?" asked Mark, facing Mitch as he said it. "I say we race through the building and find the rest of the group" answered Jeremy, not giving Mitch any time to answer. "Yeah, that's smart, just lead the hunters right to the women and children" said Mitch, giving Jeremy a dirty look. With the recent transpiration of events Jeremy was beginning to dislike Mitch more and more. "Do you have a better idea? Staying here will just result in everyone dying anyway." "Well, the rest of the group might get out alive if we try and hold them off a bit longer" concluded Mark, looking to both men for approval. Before Mitch could answer, a gunshot was heard. And not one from outside the building. The three men looked back to the door where the group in question had gone to. A small boy, had to be only eight or nine, came running through the door, tears streaming down his face and a pistol in hand. Before he could reach Mark and Mitch, who were closest to the door the boy came running through, he got tackled to the ground. Before anyone could react, the clicker that had just jumped on the boy started to tear through his neck with the decayed, yet sharp as blades teeth.

Jeremy was the first to react, putting multiple rounds into the hardened, plague ridden cover that encased most of the clickers head. Mitch and Mark joined in, and the clicker was dead as quickly as it arrived. Mark jumped up, dodging the bullets still coming through the door as he ran to the kid. "Jeremy, cover him" ordered Mitch as he leaned out of cover and fired at the still pursuing Hunters. Jeremy joined in, firing the last few rounds in the makeshift rifle he had before he reloaded his clip. Just as a fresh clip was implemented into the appropriate slot on the rifle, Mark's voice rang through the lobby louder than the gun shots. "More clickers!" Mitch and Jeremy turned without question, and started to open fire on swarms of infected that started to burst through the door way. Mark, who was still by the little boy's side, was swarmed, and was quickly lost in the sea of decayed bodies charging the last two survivors.

Since Jeremy and Mitch were on other sides of the lobby, they both backed up to opposite ends. Indirectly, rounds from the Hunters continues spray hit the infected, giving time for both men to reload and get off another volley. With the way the building faced the street, Jeremy was backing up towards a set of windows that faced the street, which shockingly, had not yet been shattered by bullets. He fired off a few more rounds, and went to load in another clip. In doing so, he faintly heard the lowering of fire from the Hunters as they realized what was happening, and the distant, pained screams of Mitch. Before he could set another clip in the gun's receiver, he was charged. A regular, non-rotted infected practically tackled him, sending him, and the infected, flying out of a window and back onto the street. Jeremy used the gun that was now sideways on his chest to shove the infected individual off him and sprawling down into a puddle on the sidewalk. He shot up just in time as more infected came jumping out the window. Jeremy turned, only to see a wall of barrels as the Hunters aimed at the infected. Jeremy jumped back down, laying against the sidewalk as bullets began to rain out. The first few infected who had seen, and were targeting Jeremy, had been slaying, so the rest who jumped out were more focused on the wall of food in front of them.

Hundreds of infected came through the window and the door, and soon started to overwhelm the Hunters, who now were in a mass retreat just like Jeremy's group had been in a few minutes prior, emphasizes on had. Jeremy again jumped to his feet, and using the chaos around him to his advantage, pushed his way through the infected, heading the opposite way of the Hunters. He made it through the horde unscathed, but a few had seen him slip through, and were now in hot pursuit. Jeremy ran as fast as he could, his shoes soaked through with the amount of puddles he charged through. The infected were faster and were gaining quick. He didn't care though, and just continued to run, adrenaline fueling his body in a last-ditch effort to escape the gruesome death that surely awaited him. His eyes scanned ahead, searching for any path of escape, but all he saw was open road and boarded up buildings.

Dodging through the decaying cars on the street, Jeremy picked up a broken off tail pipe, and turned. He set his feet and swung with all his might. If he had missed, it would probably have thrown his arm out. Alas, the tail pipe made purchase on the jaw of the closest infected to him. The pipe broke instantly, shattering into a million different pieces as the body of the infected sprawled across the hood on another car, unmoving. Jeremy instantly set his feet again, throwing up his fists in readiness for his last stand. Six more infected were on the way, screaming and growling as they came. The first swung a wild punch, intended to knock Jeremy down and open him up to the feast they wanted to have. Jeremy ducked, and using the momentum of the swing, flipped the monster over his body and onto the soaked street. That was all though, as the next one tackled him into the side of a car.

Jeremy grunted with pain as his back forcefully slammed into the rusted frame of the vehicle. The infected went for his neck, jaw unhinged like a snake and ready to sink its teeth into Jeremy's flesh. Jeremy pushed instinctively before the infected could however and flung its body away from him. The next tackled him to the ground, which was the one thing Jeremy didn't want. On the floor, he was defenseless with his legs readily exposed to the remaining, and closing, infected. Jeremy's head was flung as he hit the floor and contacted the metal plating of an old man hole covering, instantly making his vision go fuzzy and grey. Jeremy didn't even move from how shockingly painful and sudden the pain was. His hearing receded to, leaving only a low hum to fill his ears. After that, it was all black.

 **Kate**

Kate kneeled by an old dumpster, her two companions Hutch and Cando directly behind her. In her hands, she held a set of binoculars, and was currently watching the proceedings of a fire fight between a group of Hunters and a smaller group of survivors in the down town area of Pittsburgh, a human metropolitan area in the once state of Pennsylvania. The Hunters, unsurprisingly, were exceedingly brutal and were destroying the small group. They had fallen back into a large hotel, the name of which the sign was to show was corroded and rotted away, so it was impossible to tell the name. The she-wolf Kate sighed inwardly. She wished she could at least offer some assistance to the small group. But this was Kate's first run, and as such, her and her team were not allowed to engage unless in a defensive matter.

Kate had just turned nineteen, and by her pack's standards, was the accepted time to begin embarking on runs and hunts. With her pack only having the 'human' form for the last twenty or so years, the ability to function in the same way humans have were a little confusing for the packs older generation, like Kate's parents. But for people like Kate, Hutch, and Cando, this was how they were born. And since Kate was brought up to be an alpha, she has spent her entire young life learning acrobatics, how to use human weapons and vehicles, and how to conduct combat on an equal playing field with a human enemy. And to be frank, she was eager to test them, even if it meant going against such a large force. She knew her parents, and her teammates for that matter would disapprove, so she is refraining from acting on her impulse.

"I want some action" groaned Kate, her tail swaying back and forth restlessly between her legs. Hutch fixed his hoodie, allowing the hood part to sit more easily on top of his head as he spoke. "Winston and Eve wouldn't approve" he commented in a friendly, yet understanding tone. Kate didn't respond, but just groan with irritation again. She wanted to help these people, yet here she was, suspended from doing so until her first successful run.

"I agree with Kate" spoke Cando as he gripped and released the handle of his side arm. "These thieving bastards deserve to get what's coming to them." No one responded to his comment, mostly because Kate had the binoculars up to her face. She saw a human male get thrown through a window by an infected, and shortly afterwards, a horde erupting through the window. Very quickly, the Hunters went into a full-on retreat. "Look at them run" exclaimed Cando excitedly, glad the Hunters were being chased for once. "Look" said Kate, pointing to the horde. The male that had gotten tackled was now running, being pursued by a couple of infected and heading straight for them.

"Infected are coming towards us, that's self-defense, right?" asked Kate with a smile as she went to stand, equipping her military grade M4 in her hands. "Kate no" said Hutch hurriedly. "No one is going to see Hutch" seconded Cando, equipping his side arm. "Besides, he needs help" said Cando as they witnessed the human get tackled to the soaked street. Kate jumped into action, and was on top of the infected before they could even get a bite off. Cando and Hutch were right behind her. They opened fire, spraying down the infected.

Kate reloaded her gun, putting the clip she just used into a pouch on her vest. Afterwards she bent down to examine the human. Kate's mother Eve was the equivalent of the packs doctor, so Kate had a basic understanding of medical knowledge. "He's not dead, and from what I can see, not bit either" mentioned Kate as she checked his pulse and his legs and forearms for bite marks. "Well, what do we do with him then?" Cando shifted his feet as he asked the question, trying to hide his shiver from the cold. Kate saw through it though, and realized how cold the human must be.

"Let's get him some place warm, hell, maybe even bring him back to the pack. It's not like he has his own anymore to go back to, from what we just saw." Cando and Hutch looked at each other, then back to Kate. "I don't see the harm in it, just make sure you bind him once we reach the truck, I don't want him suddenly turning aggressive." Kate nodded at Hutch's comment, and the three wolves hoisted the human and placed him on Hutch's shoulder. Then, they proceeded to head back to their truck, a half mile out of city limits, and return home. A large smile played at Kate's lips, as she had just completed her first successful run, and got a little action to.

 **A/N welp, there it is, the first chapter in The Two of Us: Remastered. Was it good? Let me know in the reviews and all, any form of praise or criticism is welcome, and greatly appreciated, and if you found any grammatical errors let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you all for reading, and I will see you guys in the next chapter. PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for the amazing support that was given on the first chapter, it was awesome(: anyway, looking back at the original I used to do a sort of "song of the day" thing on a few chapters, so I think I'm going to bring that back. So today's song of the day is LEECH by AngelMaker, it's a great song by an up and coming death metal/ black metal band. Welp, I hope you guys enjoy, and ill see you all next chapter.**

 **Jeremy**

Jeremy awoke with a start, instantly trying to jump to his feet. Unfortunately, this just lead to him slamming his head rather hard against the celling of what felt and sounded like a car. He groaned in pain and tried to lift his hand up to rub the point of impact, only to realize that his hands were bound together. Jeremy opened his eyes, and was initially confirmed of his first assumptions as he saw he was in a vehicle. It was a four door with three seats in the back and two in the front, he couldn't tell the model since that car's insignia had long since worn off the steering wheel.

Jeremy turned towards his hands that were bound behind his back with a zip tie. He tried unsuccessfully to forcefully rip his hands from the plastic's grasp. He sighed, seeing his feet had encountered the same fate. _Well, at least those infected didn't get to me_ he thought to himself as he tried to get into a comfortable position within the car. He found probably the best spot he was going to get leaning against one of the doors, and using his positioning he looked out the window to gain his bearings.

The sun was out brightly, giving no evidence of the rain that had been pouring the night before. To his surprise there was no buildings around, at least that he could see. Instead it was replaced with lush green trees and grass that danced feverishly in the wind. _I don't think I'm in Pittsburgh anymore_ he decided as he pressed his face against the glass, trying to see all he could. "Yeah, definitely not in Pittsburgh" he restated aloud as he saw a small clear stream pass parallel to the car's positioning.

At that, Jeremy shuffled over to the other side of the car, trying to see what things he had missed on this side and possibly gain sight of his saviors, or captors. Except for the stream he saw almost an exact replica of what he had seen out the previous window. He checked the rear window as well, and came the conclusion that whoever had saved him wasn't around. Since he was pretty much stuck, he got as comfortable as he could, sighed, and tried to relax.

 **Kate**

"I really don't see why this is such a big deal" Kate groaned, exasperated. She had spent the better part of the morning, no scratch that, the entire morning, trying to explain to her parents the reasoning behind their so called 'abduction' of the human.

"Like we've said before ma'am" started Hutch politely, who was standing behind Kate and next to Cando with his hands clasped behind him. "We were only saving him. If it wasn't for us he would have been dead, and leaving him would after we exterminated the infected would have put him in jeopardy."

"Yes, we understand this much Hutch, what I'm concerned with is why you had to bring him here. Maybe you avoided leaving the human in a dangerous position, but you could have brought the pack into one" replied Winston, the father of Kate and the head of their Pack. Kate groaned again, running her hands through her hair as she did so. She knew that her father only wanted what was best for the pack and herself, but that lead to him being overly protective at times. She wouldn't have been so annoyed if this conversation didn't drag on for a current time of two hours.

"Kate be nice" snapped Eve, Kate's mother and second in command of the pack. "And keep your shoulders back, you're an Alpha, not an Omega" she continued, in a non-intentional but instinctive tone of disgust towards the word 'Omega.' It seemed to Kate that she almost forgets that her second daughter is one.

"Sorry mother" she said as she stood up straight and tall.

"Good, don't you see how beautiful you are?"

"Eve" interrupted Winston, stopping his wife from getting off track.

"Oh yes, sorry dear. Continue" she said to her husband, though she still kept a watchful eye over her daughter to make sure she was doing as instructed.

"Anyway, I'm just worried that this could cause unwanted attention to us. I mean, Humans, at least the majority, don't really know of our existence, only the locals. And what if this Human's pack comes looking for him?"

"Like we said sir, we saw them get slaughtered, no one survived, and if they did that wouldn't have the first clue as to where to search, nobody saw us haul him off" replied Cando, in the same pose as Hutch. Winston flinched a little at his words. Cando was a good alpha, but he wasn't that good when it came to words, especially sugar coating things when they could be. Slaughtered didn't exactly put a positive image in his head. He disregarded it as he continued.

"How are you so sure for both accounts?"

"Look father" butted in Kate. "We scanned the perimeter before we took him. And if someone did see and comes looking for him, we would gladly hand him over. If they come in force then they will have to bring a lot of numbers, we are over a hundred strong."

"I don't care how many numbers we have, I want to avoid any confrontation at all" said Winston.

"Just because I brought up the possibility of it happening and our almost guarantee number advantage doesn't mean it's likely to happen, I'm just stating facts. If you really want him gone, then just have mother check him for injuries. If he is good enough to go, then send him on his way. However, I am certain he experienced at least a slight concussion, so it might be best to keep him a few days. I'm not saying we must implement him into the pack and accept him as our own, I'm just saying we should be the good guys in this. Get him on his feet, then send him off, give him a chance."

Winston thought it over quickly, going over possibilities in his head, before he gave a sigh. "Alright Kate, he can stay until it is right for him to leave. That does not mean he will be given full autonomy though. Since you are so intent on making sure he is ok, you get to play babysitter. Hutch and Cando, come back shortly. I will think of new assignments for you in the meantime that Kate is busy. Other than that, you are dismissed. Go get your human Kate" said Winston as he turned to his wife.

Kate turned with her team and walked out the pack leaders den, which over looked a clearing that was referred to as the commons. It was where most of the leisurely activities, including eating, were held, and was the main area for the entire pack. Within it were large lunch benches for supper, as well as a multitude of different tents that handled anything from medical needs to ammo for weapons. "Have fun Kate" said Cando as he and Hutch walked off, disappearing in the crowd. _I guess I asked for this_ thought Kate as she turned the other way to retrieve the human, who she had left a half mile out of pack distance for his safe keeping.

 **Jeremy**

 _Come on, almost there_ thought Jeremy to himself as he tried to pull back the car doors handle with his feet. He had been trying for the better part of a half hour, and he was certain this was finally the time it would work. He pulled his feet back towards him, his black shoes gaining grip on the silver handles of the door. To Jeremy's relief he heard the click of the door opening, and the constant beeping that came from the door opening. "About time" he said to himself as he switched positions and leaned his body against the door.

The door gave away easily, and with a small shoulder bash, was open enough for Jeremy to fall through. He landed on his knees, in the grass and dirt just besides the car. He leaned his back against the vehicle and used it as support to get him on his feet. When he finally got to his feet and ignoring the balance issues he was having, he looked around again. Nothing much had changed from the previous time, but he felt like he was being watched. He hopped twice away from the car, and placed his back against a nearby tree. At this position, he looked back at the car and the small clearing it was in, but he didn't see anyone or anything.

"Going somewhere?" came a feminine voice. It was so sudden and ruptured the silence so well that it caused Jeremy to jump. He maintained his balance and quickly turned to face the voice. Standing just a few feet away was…something. It stood like a human on two legs, and had two arms on either side. It was wearing jeans and shirt, with black tennis shoes to match. That wasn't what had confused and ultimately frightened him though.

A tail rested against her left leg that disappeared behind its back, and its face wasn't human. Instead it bearded striking resemblance to a wolf. The fur was a golden color, though the fur got a lighter tone as it approached the bottom of the muzzle and chin. The eyes seemed to match the color, just a bit deeper and possessing more depth. He looked the creature up and down. It had a slim frame, and the shirt protruded a bit at the chest, which gave Jeremy the impression that whatever he was staring at was a female. Not that the voice didn't give that away either.

"What…what are you?" said Jeremy, still looking at the 'wolf' in shock.

"A nice one aren't you" she said sarcastically, still standing where she was.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off rude it's just…" Jeremy trailed off, not knowing what to say. A small giggle escaped her as she started to walk towards him. Jeremy instinctively tried to step back but just wound up falling to his rear. Her giggle turned into a full-on laugh as she pulled a pocket knife from her jeans, flipping out the blade in the process.

"Whoa, relax, just chill for a minute" said Jeremy frantically as he tried to back away.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" she responded. She crouched down next to him and ran the blade of the knife against the zip tie that had locked up his legs. Afterwards she replaced the blade to its original position and grabbing Jeremy's arm helped him to his feet. Jeremy stood and took the time to stretch his legs as much as he could, shaking them out as well.

"Umm… thanks. So, about my earlier question…" Kate turned and started to walk away.

"Follow me, I'll explain it on the way" said Kate motioning with her hand for Jeremy to follow. A thought of running the opposite direction crossed his mind but he quickly disconcerted it. He wouldn't have been in a much better position with his hands tied up and on his own. He hurried after the female, slowing to a walking pace when he got even with her.

"My name is Kate by the way" She started, looking over at him.

"Jeremy" he replied. "I would shake your hand but I'm a little tied up currently." Jeremy said it in a way as to say he wanted Kate to cut the bindings around his hands as well.

"Don't worry, I'll cut them lose after we reach the medical tent. I don't want you trying anything, not that you would get away with it if you did."

"Medical tent? Why are we going there?"

"My mother wants to check you over, make sure you didn't receive a concussion from that hit on the sewer grate you had." Flashbacks of the previous night started to flood back to him. He had remembered being tackled by the infected and everything going black, but that was the max of it. Now he remembered the Hunters, and the almost total annihilation of his group, probably a complete annihilation now that he really thought about it.

"Did anyone else make it?" Jeremy asked. Kate looked over at him, shaking her head as she did so.

"No, I'm sorry. You were the only one to make it out from what we saw." Jeremy nodded, looking at the ground. Kate saw that the news unsettled him, as it likely would have, so Kate decided to change subjects and get his mind off it. "Hey, you wanted to know what I 'was' right." Jeremy laughed a little, realizing how mean he must have sounded. He simply nodded, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, I'm definitely not the person you want to ask, I just know the basics. But I'll share what I know, we still have a bit till we arrive at the pack grounds. From what I am told it all started twenty years ago. Humans had become a very rare occurrence around Jasper Park, Canada. That is where my pack originated." Jeremy nodded in conformation, wondering how they had gone from the east side of Canada all the way to Pennsylvania.

"A wolf named Harris and his team were on a hunt to kill some of the caribou in the area, which was the main source of food for the pack. Since Humans hadn't shown up at all for the last while, Harris took more risks than normal. As he was going in for the kill on a caribou, a human that was hidden amongst the brush fired a weapon at him. It shot a needle, almost like a tranquilizer, and knocked him out cold."

"They brought him back to the pack, where he instantly started showing signs of being sick. For the safety of the pack Winston, my father and pack leader, quarantined Harris to a den on the outskirts of the pack's territory. According to Harris he was constantly in a cold sweat and was shaking crazily, until he finally fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning, he was like this." Kate used her hands to display herself, trying to give Jeremy a picture to what she was referring to.

"When he arrived back at the pack, the wolves were shocked. Harris was completely changed, and what was worse, he couldn't communicate with any of the wolves there, not even my father. As they were figuring what to do with Harris, the same humans that had shot him made their way to the pack. The wolves were going to fight them off, but Harris seemed to be communicating with them. It turns out that the humans had injected Harris with the same virus that was affecting the human population."

"My father told me that after the humans and Harris talked, Harris tried his best to communicate with him. Since Harris was still a wolf at heart, he could eventually get across the basics of what had happened, and explained that the humans wished to continue and inject the rest of the pack, saying it would benefit them. My father was skeptical, so the humans did in secret over the next couple of days, infecting all off the wolves in the pack."

"When they all came to, the humans again came back to the pack, revealing their presence. At first my father was angry, but realizing the benefits of this, as well as being informed at what was happening with the human population, he calmed down. It took a while, but the wolves warmed up to the human scientists, who had their own 'pack.' The wolves decided to follow the humans when they relocated here, and along the ten-month journey I was born."

Jeremy nodded in understanding, but was still confused on a few points. "Ok, but how exactly did you turn, like, could you elaborate further, and how was Harris able to understand the scientists?"

"I guess I should, again, I don't know everything. But I will tell you what I know from what I've been told. Apparently, the virus put Harris under so much stress that his body shut down and practically restarted. In that reboot, his body unnaturally quick, evolved, which is usually something that takes thousands, if not millions of years. The evolution gave Harris the bodily shape of a human, and had indirectly granted Harris the same motor skills and basic functions of the host that the virus was taken from. In short, Harris became a human with wolf like features. It was transferred on to the rest of us, and we've been this way since. I was born like this though, since my parents were already changed when I was conceived."

"That is way too complicated" said Jeremy with a laugh, though at least now he had the basic understanding of what made Kate who and what she was. "And the scientists, what happened to them?"

"We don't know, after a few years here they just up a left without a trace. After that we became very suspicious of humans, and we only have minimal trade agreements put up with the peaceful locals."

"That's weird, any idea as to why they would do something like that?"

"No clue" responded Kate. Jeremy started to hear other voices, quiet at first but they quickly grew louder.

"Is that the pack?" Kate nodded, and as they pushed past a few more bushes and trees Jeremy found himself staring at one of the largest groups he had ever seen, and all of they were like Kate.

"Come on" said Kate as she continued towards the center of the large clearing. "My mother wouldn't want us to take too long." Jeremy hurried after her, making sure to stay close. Just because Kate was nice didn't mean the rest of the population would be as kind. _I still have more questions_ thought Jeremy to himself. _I guess ill just have to ask them later._

 **A/N well, there's chapter 2. A lot of dialogue in this one. Mostly because I wanted to get major parts of Kate's packs background and how they became to be. I hope the chapter was good, I fixed a couple things that I had done wrong in the first and I think this chapter came out rather good. If you enjoy be sure to let me know in the revives, and thank you to all the reviews, PM's, and favs/follows I got on the first chapter, it mean a ton! Ill see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sup boys and girls, sorry for the late update, the month of May kinda fucked me over with keeping me busy. Anyway, I don't want to keep you all busy so ill let you all get to reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy and I will see you all.**

Jeremy followed right behind Kate as they headed to a large white tent a little off center from the middle of the clearing. Wolves were everywhere, doing various tasks from skinning fish to cleaning rifles and other equipment. Stalls and tents were set up to define what task was supposed to be performed at each area. The noise was deafening, it sounded like a million voices all talking at once. However, the closer Jeremy and Kate got to the center of clearing, the quieter it got. Jeremy noticed the wolves stop their various conversations and tasks and look in his direction.

Jeremy instantly grew self-conscious, he never liked being the center of attention. He reactively got closer to Kate to shield himself from the barrage of eyes, in doing so however, he accidently bumped into her. She looked back at him, and she must have seen the slightly terrified look he had. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, however she noticed the silence at the same time. She looked around, seeing the whole pack stare down Jeremy like a group of, well, enemies. She knew it wasn't their fault, seeing a human around had become so rare that the wolves had regained their cautious and almost hostile stance towards them.

She looked back at Jeremy and motioned with her hand that she wanted Jeremy to hurry. They walked quickly, almost power walking towards the tent. The entire time the group of eyes never left the pair. They turned into the tent, Kate making to shut the flap after they entered to avoid any more starrers and eavesdroppers. Jeremy released a sigh of relief now that they were in a secluded area. He had never enjoyed being the mass of attention but at that moment it was much worse. Not only did Jeremy not feel comfortable, he didn't feel safe either.

"Why did they look at us like that?" questioned Jeremy.

"I think they were just confused to see a human here, it rarely happens. Even our trading happens outside of our territorial borders. I wouldn't worry though, none of them will hurt you, especially if I'm around." She gave him a reassuring smile, then started to continue into the tent. Jeremy followed her. The deeper they went the hotter it got.

The sun seemed to be pelting the shelter with everything it had, and the air became very stuffy, almost to the point it was hard to breath. In the far corner of the tent stood a bed, bare of any blankets or sheets, and a pillow without a case resting on the head of the bed. Next to the bed stood a desk covered in different medical equipment, everything from clamps and bone saws to syringes and sponges. In front of it all stood a female wolf. "Come on" said Kate as she approached the she-wolf.

"Mother" said Kate in a greeting. The female wolf turned, a smile instantly placed on to her face at the sight of her daughter. "There you are, I was beginning to think you were never going to show up." Kate's mother than turned towards Jeremy.

"And you must be the Human Kate told me about. My name is Eve, wife to the pack leader Winston." Eve made sure to put emphasis into her position within the pack, almost as if trying to intimidate him. She stuck out her hand, yet Jeremy was not able to accept the hand-shake due to his still being bonded behind his back. Eve noticed this and drew her hand back in an over exaggerated form of disgust.

"Kate!" Eve rounded on her daughter. "Why is this young man tied up? Is that anyway to treat a guest." Kate, who had taken to sitting on the edge of the bed, shot up into a standing position. "Sorry mother" she quickly stated, running over to remove Jeremy's bindings. Jeremy gave a small thanks to Kate as she undid them. Jeremy felt even more scared in Eve's presence than outside. The quick and sudden out lash scared him beyond what he felt the other wolves were capable off. Eve again offered her hand, a smile once again on her face.

Jeremy grasped her hand firmly and quickly. He didn't want to hesitate and offend her. "Name's Jeremy" he said politely as they ended the hand-shake. Eve nodded with the same smile and motioned towards the bed that Kate was currently sitting on. "Lay down there and we will get you sorted out, Kate says she's afraid you might have gotten a concussion so I'm going to make sure you are A OK." Jeremy walked over to the bed and laid himself down. The bed was extremely soft, a little too soft in fact for Jeremy's liking as he sunk into the bed.

"Alright" said Eve as she started to fill a glass of water from a cooler next to the desk. "Have you felt dizzy at all, or maybe a headache?" she asked as she handed him the cup of water.

"Not really, I mean I don't know. My head hurts a little but it's not like a headache, I just feel the bruise from the fall I took last night." Jeremy sat up in the bed to drink from the cup, apricating the coolness as it ran down his dry throat. With how hot it was in the tent, it was a refreshing experience to have a drink.

"Any vomiting or nausea, memory loss?"

"No, I remember everything from last night, and I haven't felt sick at all."

"Hmmm, well then" said Eve as she took the empty glass from Jeremy's hands. "You haven't shown any signs of a concussion, and there is very little, if any, swelling that I can see. Personally, I think your fine to-

"We should still keep him a few days mother, he could start to experience symptoms a little later down the road, its best to be sure." Ever since Kate and her team had saved Jeremy from the infected she had felt it her responsibility to look after him, at least until he was able to function effectively again on his own. She didn't want him dying because his mother had diagnosed him wrong or he started to experience threatening symptoms after he had been set free.

Eve looked towards her daughter for a few seconds before giving a nod. "I guess that would be the best form of action to take. Alright Jeremy, we are going to keep you around a day or two just to make sure you are in your best shape. Until then, I would appreciate it if you stayed close to Kate for the time being, some of the other wolves might not be too fond of your presences here. Now, if you would excuse me. Last night Jeff hurt himself _again_ on his run, he got a nail stuck in his arm. I'll never understand how he manages to get hurt in the stupidest ways." Kate stood from the bed, Jeremy following suit.

As they went to exit the tent, Jeremy again got a little self-conscious. "I don't want all them staring at me again…" Kate shrugged in response.

"There isn't much to do about it, don't worry though we won't stick around. The far perimeter of our territory is a rather beautiful place with a lot of streams and trees and the likes so I'd figured we could stop there?"

"Alright, that sounds nice. Better than sticking around here" said Jeremy as he lifted the tent flap to see all the wolves still there, though they had gotten back to business.

"Come on" said Kate as she walked out, Jeremy making sure to follow close behind her. They turned and went back the way they came to enter the clearing, hurrying to avoid the eyes of the wolves as they did so. Once they had exited the clearing Jeremy got even to Kate instead of walking behind her and they started to head back down the trail they had walked a short while ago.

"So" Kate started as they continued down the trail. "Tell me about yourself, where do you come from?"

"Well" started Jeremy, recollecting his memories to tell Kate an accurate description about his past, since he figured she didn't just want to know where he came from. "I was born in Long Island, New York. It was just after the infection had started to spread, and civilization was still a bit intact. When I was just eight months old my parents decided that it would be safer to head across the country to the state of Wyoming, we had family there and they lived in a pretty secluded place so I guess they figured we'd be safe."

"Obviously, that didn't work out for us, and while we were driving through Pennsylvania we were stopped by a gang of bandits, I guess that would be the right name for them anyway. Apparently, they killed both my parents right off the bat, and took me in as their own. I spent the next six years with them, and they taught me a lot of what I know, from how to shoot a gun to how to hunt and everything in between. This included things that I really didn't want to know as well. I'll just say I learned how to be a brutal ass person, but I don't normally like to show it."

"Around seven years old I decided to run away. I knew they weren't good people and I didn't want to grow up like them. I couple days after running away, and starving to death, I came across the people I was in the city with. They took me in and they became a sort of family to me. I didn't fit in with most of them, but I still knew they had my back and I had theirs, so it worked out. I didn't really connect with any of them though, I've always kind of been the odd one out I guess."

"And that's pretty much it. It stayed like that until last night, so yeah" said Jeremy, realized how long he droned on and became slightly embarrassed.

"Wow" said Kate, a little in shock with how rough his upbringing had been, at least compared to hers. "You seem like a tough son of a bitch, I'll give you that" joked Kate. Both laughed as they continued down the trail.

"Thank you" he said between his laugh. "So, are we just heading back to the car you brought me here in or...?"

"Oh, shit sorry. I forgot what we were going to do, my bad. We should turn here, there is this one waterfall that goes down to a stream, but the mouth of the stream where the waterfall fills it is extremely pretty, I'm sure you would like to see it." The two turned down a trail that had been previously unknown to Jeremy, and they continued down it.

 **A/N well, there it is, Chapter number 3. It's a little short of a chapter compared to the others, but I think it's good. This and the past chapter were meant to show the backstory of both main characters, but next chapter the action will start to kick up I assure you. And It will be a normal length of around 3,000 or so words like the first two, since this one is only 2,000 words. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed, please make sure to favorite, follow, and review, and make sure to PM me if you have a question. I don't login too much, but I will answer any PM's once I see them. Have a good one all, see ya soon!**


End file.
